


26 Reasons to Stay

by starryAverage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Illness, Oral Sex, Other, References to cutting but won't actually be included, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryAverage/pseuds/starryAverage
Summary: Castiel Novak is the quiet kid who sits in the back of the class. Dean Winchester is the most popular person at his school.Imagine Castiel's surprise when he finds a diary with 13 reasons why Dean is going to kill himself. They aren't friends, but it's not something Castiel wants Dean to do. He decides that before Dean goes through with his plan, Castiel will confront him. He goes to Dean and makes a deal - if Castiel can come up with 26 reasons why Dean can stay before school let's out for the summer, them Dean will stay.





	26 Reasons to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was inspired by a prompt I saw on Instagram, and if it sounds like yours, let me know and I'll give you your due credit.

**Chapter One**

School had let out an hour ago.

Castiel normally would have been home by then, but it was a nice spring day. April had just started which meant only a month and a half left of school. Only a month and a half and then Castiel would never have to go back to high school. In a month and a half, he'd leave Kansas entirely to go to Seattle University, up in Oregon. In a month and a half he could say goodbye to corn and wheat fields as far as the eye could see and say hello to the city life. He had just passed the deli when he noticed a small book laying abandoned on the sidewalk. Normally, he would have walked right past it, but something in him needed to see what was in that book. He picked it up hesitantly, looking around to make sure no one saw him taking something that wasn't his. Once he had turned the corner, he relaxed and examined the small book.

It was a notebook, one that could easily fit in Cas's back pocket. It had a worn, brown leather cover and a small red bookmark sticking out from between the pages. He opened the book to the page and read the writing.

'1. It'll get the family insurance money, and it's something they need. Work doesn’t pay enough.  
2\. I'm not going anywhere in life anyways.  
3\. I'm not needed. Sammy can take care of himself now, and he’s the only person who’s ever needed me. Especially since mom died.  
4\. All I've ever done is a show anyways. I'm nothing more than a fake. After all, the real me is an uncleanable mess.’

Castiel tore his eyes away from the page, unable to continue farther down the list. Sammy... he knew someone named Sam, and he knew of Sam's older brother, Dean. The only one allowed to call Sam by the moniker. He swallowed hard and flipped to the first page, and written on the first page was the name. Dean Winchester. Castiel didn't know Dean personally, but he knew who he was. Dean Winchester was one of the most popular kids at school—everybody knew him.

Dean was the team captain of the football team, not the quarterback but the Defensive Outside Linebacker. He was one of the best runners on cross country, and the soccer team would have died without him, not to mention he’d one state in wrestling every time.He was the best point guard the school had seen in four decades. He was one of the smartest people at school and one of the nicest and he played drums in the school marching band. Dean Winchester had guys and girls alike falling for him like leaves off a tree during fall.

Castiel swallowed thickly as he continued to walk. He wouldn't read the rest of the journal. It was too much an invasion of Dean's privacy... but Castiel was most certainly going to do something about this. He wasn't sure Dean would appreciate him taking it to the school, so Castiel resolved to take this directly to Dean the next time he saw him. Castiel figured he'd just go to school early and wait for Dean to arrive. He just had to hope that Dean wasn't planning on doing anything that night.

Later that night, Castiel couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t the most religious person, but he did believe in God and he did believe in angels, and he spent the night at his bedside on his knees, muttering every prayer he knew from church and saying anything he felt he needed to say or to ask for. He eventually fell asleep four minutes before his alarm went off. He didn’t bother changing or getting breakfast. All he did was brush his teeth quickly, then bolted for the door. He grabbed his back and pedaled furiously until he reached the front door and waited for Dean Winchester to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This chapter is very much so on the short side and it will be the shortest. All the other chapters will be considerably longer.


End file.
